


Dorian and Max

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: there is no damn plot here I threw in some words so that Dorian and Max just having sex wasn't all you saw





	

“Papa, what do you think?” Maxwell Trevellian couldn't help but beam as he watched his daughter spinning in her wedding dress, his blue eyes shone with unshed tears. He wasn't just seeing the beautiful grown woman before him, but also the child he had raised since she was moments old. Watching her now giggle and twirl gushing with her girlfriends about her future husband. Closing the door slowly walking over the ramparts where their lives had played out together the last couple of decades. Max smiling remembering not so long ago, when he had been her slayer of Dragons. Remembering those first days with the small infant how lost he had been… if it hadn't been for Dorian, he's not sure either one of them would have made it through.

~21 years ago~  
“Inquisitor, over here!!” Cursing under his breath, “for fuck's sake, taking down a damn high dragon isn't enough?” Sighing wiping off his blade before the dragon blood warps it “Coming!” 

Leisurely making his way across the field to the burnt out farmhouse. They had laid waste to the undead and the general crap in the area, but you could never be too careful. Sending out scouts to secure the area he had hoped they would handle anything that came up but here he was dragging his ass to probably look at some fucking book or even better a half eaten corpse. 

His annoyance with the ineptitude of the scout, who was obviously in no mortal danger was reaching its peak, a dressing down on the tip of his tongue as he stepped into the doorway 

“What Is so important that… Sweet Mother Andraste is that?” Pulling off his gauntlets, shoving them at the scout. Unbuckling the cloak from his shoulders he slowly kneeled down and wrapped the tiny pink naked baby in the cloth. Holding her in front of him, she was so small, her mother lay on the floor next to her. The scene was heartbreaking, it looked like she had died alone, only moments after she managed to give birth to the little pixie. 

The waxy goo of birth dried on her skin, the cord still attached to her belly. She had to be hungry and cold, but she was beaming up at him, while he was looking down at her in horror. His deep baritone barely above a whisper, shuffling out of his armor, thrusting that at the scout as well. Left in just breeches and a linen shirt, his face softened as he reached for her again, this time holding her close to his chest. 

“Hello sweet girl, what are you doing out here? Let's go find you something to eat.” Standing up cradling the small creature. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her sigh and relax against him like she knew she was safe and he would make sure everything was OK. 

He should have found her a family when he returned to Skyhold, or at the very least given her to someone that knew anything about babies. He had never been married, being a warrior and a soldier was really all he knew. The second son of a noble family, he had been in the military in some form his entire life, at 36 he didn't have the first clue how to look after something so fragile. That's what he should have done…but on that short ride back to Skyhold something happened, after a quick bath, and her belly full of goats milk she was content and happy. He could feel her soft breath on his neck as they rode together back to Skyhold, his large hand dwarfing the tiny girl curled into him. He made a decision on that ride back, he was going to make sure this little girl always knew she was loved, and safe, she was a fighter, she was a Trevelyan. 

Everyone questioned his decision to the point where he got mad, thanking them curtly for their offers he told them that under no circumstances, did he need or want their help. 

It took 3 days of no sleep for him to regret the no help decision, in the middle of the night as babies do, she became less angelic and less serene. In the middle of the night, Maxwell discovered that this parenting shit was hard. 

After a month he was starting to get his parenting legs, He had fashioned a sling to cart her around in, she didn't like sleeping in her crib so every night he would take her for a horse ride to settle her. Then it happened, as most babies do, she got sick. Max was distraught, and driving Dorian insane, constantly running to the mage with a concern. The two men had been sniping at each other for two days, finally, she was getting her over the worst of it, it had been days since she slept more than a handful of moments at a time. For now, she was asleep, but instead of sleeping himself Max was about to head to the War table. 

Aaand...That's why Dorian drugged him. Deft fingers and a little magic helped him get the wall of man into comfortable clothes and in bed. Sitting down next to the beautiful sleeping man, he knew he had to stay in case she woke up because her Papa would be out for at least the next ten hours. 

Looking into her cradle smoothing back the raven curls that had plastered to her forehead with her fever, he could feel it had finally broken. Her little body settling in for some much-needed rest as well. “Sleep well princess Hannah, you and your champion need it.”

Laying down next to Max, Dorian sighed. He knew he would be mad when he woke up, but at least he would be well rested and Dorian hoped that he could beg his forgiveness in creative ways. The two men had been flirting and circling each other for months, but every time it looked like something might happen the sky fell in, sometimes even literally. 

Max felt warm and relaxed. His arms were wrapped around a well put together body, which was odd because he hadn't had anyone in his bed in a very long time, was this a dream… snuggling in closer, his nostrils filled with the smell of exotic soaps and Leather? Pressing himself further against the form in his arms, this had to be a dream. Hannah wasn't crying, letting his hands wander he felt firm thighs and a hard chest. A voice slowly saturated his sleep-filled brain “Maxwell?” Blinking he raised his head it was Dorian, Dorian was the sexy smelling body that had his cock hard. Pulling the man closer he rested his heavy head on Dorian’s chest and passed out again. 

That was the beginning, their relationship caught fire that night. Together the two men bathed and fed the baby. Dorian wanted to weep when he walked back into Maxwell's apartments with bottles from the wet nurse and the object of his distraction was laying on the bed with no shirt on holding the baby against his chest. Linen pants riding low on his hips, he sat up and motioned for Dorian to join them. “Take off your robes, the wet nurse said skin to skin was important.” 

Pausing for a moment the hunger in the other man's eyes had Dorian’s fingers unbuckling as fast as he could, joining the little family on the bed in just his breeches. Max transferred the snuggly naked baby to Dorian’s chest, watching as he laid back with her. Max rubbing her little back as she snuffled and snuggled into Dorian’s smooth chest. 

Closing the door to her room, Dorian was caught off guard when Max pressed him into the wall their naked chests moving against each other, hips grinding while his lips crashing against the other mans. Max’s tongue thrusting into Dorian’s, both men moaning with need, Maxwell's hands becoming frantic to rid Dorian of the rest of his clothing. Breaking the kiss and pulling away Dorian pressed his forehead to Max’s shoulder “Amatus, this has been a long time coming, I don't want to rush it, please.”

Dorian took Max’s hand leading him to the bed, the two men lay facing each other, slowly caressing the other's naked body, the constant rubbing of armor kept their magnificent bodies smooth. Kisses trailing over flesh, fingers touching bodies pressed together. Both men wanting more, Max’s whispered plea “Let me love you?” 

Lips locked together in a seemingly never-ending kiss, hands fumbling to shed the last scraps of clothing on either of them. Every touch, every caress always coming back to kissing, softly sucking on lips and nipping at each other. The soft gasps and whimpers feeding the need as they move their hips, sliding their cocks against each other, pre-come bubbling from both their tips. Words of affection hints of more whispered in breathless need. Max moving over top of Dorian, the Mage looked up into this beautiful man's face, leaning up to kiss his chest. “Maxwell, make me yours.” 

Kneeling between Dorian's splayed thighs, Max runs his fingers up and down the man's legs, gently caressing them. His eyes smoldering as he watches Dorian reacting to his touch. Gripping the other man's cock, slowly Max began the tortuous art of stroking, it was all Dorian could do not to thrust hard against his hand and come all over himself. 

Dorian needed more, he needed this man inside him, biting back a groan he panted. “Maxwell, please! How do you want me?” Max moved Dorian's legs back opening him fully, as he hovered over him. The head of his hard cock pressed against Dorian’s tender opening, right before Max claimed his body, he crushed his lips against Dorian's. Max uttered one word that tore down all the walls between them as their bodies joined “Forever.” 

With that one word Dorian’s body yielded to the large cock, and the two men were joined more than just physically. Slowly Max made love to him, he knew the fit was tight, and it would take time for the sting to fall away from their joining. Sitting back on his knees as his hips flexed into Dorian. The two men watch each other with hunger and love, their breath becoming ragged, Max began stroking Dorian’s cock hard, his hips moving faster in rhythm with his hand. When he felt his balls tighten he begged Dorian to join him, letting go Max took Dorian hard, thrusting deep and long into his welcoming heat. The power of Max’s release deep inside him, had Dorian bellowing his name and clawing at the sheets. His cock was quick to follow, thick jets of milky seed splashed on Dorian’s smooth belly. Holding onto each other, bodies still joined they returned to where they started, with slow sensual kisses and caresses. 

Slipping slowly out of Dorian, Max held him to his chest, he wanted a round two but he also wanted something different something he had never tried before. 

His hand stilling on Dorian’s hip “Dorian, I need you. I need you in my life, Hannah needs you in her life, please help me make a family.” His hand was stroking Dorian’s cock as he whispered his plea through kisses. His voice shook with his next request. “Dorian, I want to give myself to you.” 

Turning in his arms the men shifted so Dorian could spoon Max, sliding in behind him, pressing his naked body against him biting Max’s shoulder. Dorian takes the current opportunity to rub the head of his cock between Max's ass cheeks. Lifting Max’s leg over his, Dorian presses forward, as Max grips his own cock, stroking it trying to relax and let Dorian in. Crying out in shock as Dorian opens him in slow gentle thrusts. Rolling Max to his stomach, Dorian grabs his hips and thrusts hard, hips snapping against his lover's ass, he knew Max wasn’t used to being the one fucked, and that together they would have to work up to hard fucking. 

Dorian pulled out ramming his tongue into Max’s opening lapping at his balls and abused entrance. Following Dorian's instructions, Max rolls onto his back, expecting Dorian to thrust into him again. He's surprised when instead, Dorian straddles his cock and slowly slides down Max’s shaft, both men gasping in pleasure as their bodies are once again joined, and they move together. 

Thinking about that first night together, had Max's breeches straining as he climbed the stairs to the apartments he had shared with Dorian ever since that night. 

Looking up from his book, smiling at his Husband's arrival. “Amatus, how is Hannah bear doing at her dress fitting? The little turkey won't let me see the dress until the big day.” Concern filling his voice, at the odd expression on his partner's face. “Max? Are you.” 

Dorian’s question was cut off when his Husband spun him around bending him over the table, and in one swift motion both men were crying out in pleasure as Max’s sheathed himself in Dorian’s body in one hard thrust.


End file.
